Just the Five of Us
Just The Five Of Us is a sitcom advertised on the radio in GTA Vice City, the premise involving a "mix-up at the adoption agency" and "three zany new house guests"- a pyromaniac, a drunken hobo and an investment banker with a growth-related disease. It stars Claude Maginot, a pompous, classically-trained actor, as the trio's foster father Mr.Dawkins and an unnamed man as Jimmy, a 42 year old investment banker. The show's logo and title is a homage to the real 1980's sitcom, Just The Ten Of Us. KCHAT host, Amy Sheckenhausen is a fan of the show. References to Just The Five Of Us outside of GTA: Vice City Jimmy can be heard in a radio interview on WCTR News in GTA San Andreas. He's attending a child-actor conference at the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. In the interview on WCTR, we learn that he still looks like a child, although he claims to be 52 years old now, and that he still has the nasty temper his character had on the show. Whether this is real or Jimmy can't break character after so many years is unknown. Also, on the Rockstar Games teaser website, Kent Paul's 80s Nostalgia Zone, in the Television section, Kent Paul writes- This sitcom ran for three seasons, I think, although not with the original cast. The show mined the popular seam of mainstream entertainment, the fish out of water. Only with a different three fish all in the wrong water. Or something like that. Anyway, you remember how it went, a childless suburban couple went to the adoption agency and came back with three unlikely adoptees. Firstly, a fully grown man, who looked like a young boy. It was never explained why he looked so young, or why a fully grown man with an important job allowed himself to be adopted, but it was really funny. Mr. Dawkins, the 'dad' of the house, would shout "go to your room" and Jimmy, the youthful looking 35 year old bond trader would respond with "But I'm a 35 year old bond trader." Secondly, a drunken tramp, who would slur and relieve himself in public and drink the cooking sherry. He was mainly set against the third adoptee, the pyromaniac little girl, played by that girl who ended up marrying the governor. Usually, the little girl would set fire to the couch, then the tramp would put it out. Then the tramp would be rewarded with a little drink, then he'd spill the drink on the little guy who looked weirdly young, then the mum of the house would burst into song, as her contract insisted on it. Then there'd be a group hug. In later series, the girl was replaced by a talking horse. Remember the catchphrases "Not in my house!" "But I'm 35, I just look young." "Can I have some mentholated spirits" "Can I have some mentholated spirits, a match and a rag, along with some TNT and a set of working fuses, for my birthday." "Group hug." Note: Aspects of his description of the show is unreliable due to the fact Kent Paul was not paying much attention, such as the part in which Kent Paul refers to Jimmy as a 35 year old bond trader, when he actually was a 42 year old investment banker.